Beautifully Flawed
by Maxximum123
Summary: Supernatural story, Will write a couple of chapters but I don't know if I'll continue it. "Your not to bad, for an Angel." I commented as the angel stood in front of me. He smiled slightly and nodded. "I'm glad to of changed your mind."


BASIC INFORMATION

Full name: Elena Ryvaen

Nickname(s) or Alias: Lennie

Gender: Female

Age: 26

Languages spoken: English, Latin

Native language: English

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE

Body Shape: Slender, Hour Glass Figure

Height: "5,'5"

Weight: 129

Hair color: Dark Chocolate Brown

Hairstyle: Mid-back length, Wavy

Eye color: Baby Blue

Skin/fur/etc color: Porcelain

Tattoos: Anti Possession tattoo on right calve, Lettie's name on right hand just along thumb.

Piercings: Small hoops in each earlobe.

Scars/distinguishing marks: Scars around wrists and ankles from wire, scars all over body but more on back.

Preferred style of clothing: Always wearing leather jacket, long sleeves, pants, heeled boots, etc.

Frequently worn jewellery: Silver and blue moon necklace.

PERSONALITY

Likes: Books, Art, Music, Stars, Scenery, Going for walks, etc.

Dislikes: Angels, Bugs, Killing, etc.

Fears/phobias: The past, Herself

Favorite color: Blue

Hobbies: Drawing, Reading, going for long walks.

Taste in music: A little bit of everything.

EATING HABITS

Omnivore/Carnivore/Herbivore: Omnivore

Favorite food(s): Fruits, Chips, Jerky, Sweets

Favorite drink(s): Water, Energy Drinks

Disliked food: Celery

Disliked drinks: Tea, Alcohol

FAMILY, FRIENDS AND FOES

Parents: Mother (Deceased), Father (Deceased)

Siblings: N/A

Best Friend: Lettie

* * *

_"Lettie." I sighed as I glared at the painting in front of me. Id been suspicious about the steadily decreasing pile of paintings at our apartment. Now I knew my friend had been putting them up in this damn gallery._

_"Elena!" Speak of the devil, I turned just as the dark skinned woman enveloped me in a hug. "What are you doing here?" Scarlett asked once she released me. I looked over at the painting pointedly and she had the nerve to look proud. "They were lying around the house, so I decided to put them to good use. I've sold 3 already." She stated, I glared up at her. I'd known Scarlett for nearly three years now and I was still caught off guard by the shit she pulled. Scarlett was my opposite in nearly every way. My porcelain skin practically glowed next to her mocha color. While her ebony hair was straight and shoulder length. My chocolate hair was wavy and reached down to the middle of my back. She had hazel eyes and sharp features. I had a pair of almond baby blues and soft facial features. Scarlett was 5'8 with an athletic pear shaped body. I barely reached 5'5 with a thin hourglass figure. She was out going and I rarely left the apartment. She was a relatively normal person, I was a freak._

_"There's a dumpster right outside our building." My mood put a frown on her face. She hooked her arm through mine and pulled me along to look at pictures._

_"Don't be a brat, there good. See." She gestured towards the people standing around chatting and looking at art. I huffed quietly but didn't argue. People glanced our way and I looked down._

_"I feel like a hobo in here." My comment sent Lettie into a fit of giggles. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my worn cropped leather jacket and hunched my shoulders a bit as even more people stared. Everyone, including Lettie were dressed in fancy cocktail dresses and business suits. I was in a pair of dark blue jeans with ripped knees, a blue tank, black boots with a small heel and fingerless leather gloves._

_"Your my hobo." Lettie grinned just as a man called her over. "I'll be right back." I nodded and she situated me in front of a painting before leaving. I pulled my hands from my pockets and crossed my arms over my chest. My eye's left the painting and flitted around the room until someone caught my eye. A man stood on the other side of the room watching people move about. He was different, I knew that right away. He turned his head, looking straight at me and smirking. "Elena? What are you looking at?" Lettie ignored the fact I flinched when she grabbed my shoulder. I tore my gaze from the man and faced Lettie._

_"That guy...he's not human." I whispered, her eyes shot past me but after a few seconds returned to looking at me. Annoyance flickered across my face when she pressed her palm against my forehead. "He's right there Lettie." I growled though it came out as more of a whine._

_"Well I don't see anyone. Maybe you can tell him to pull off his invisible cloak." The woman's joking made me turn around and start towards the front entrance. "Wait Lennie!" She grabbed my arm and yanked me back into a hug. When she pulled away I felt something flop down on my chest._

_"What's this for?" I asked looking at the silver coin shaped pendent. It was big enough to fit in my palm, small enough to close my fingers at least half way over it. The front of the pendent had a silver crescent moon, three silver stars and the background was a dark sparkly blue. Lettie kissed my cheek and smiled._

_"Your birthday, not that you remembered." I shrugged absentmindedly though the corner of my mouth curled up slightly. "I decided that tomorrow we're going out." She continued to explain all the different things we'd be doing. While I preferred the comfort of our home there was no way I could refuse. After awhile I left the gallery and began the four block walk to our apartment. I barely reached the second block when a familiar sensation overcame me. An image flashed through my mind at the same time a loud scream and the sound of a growling dog drilled into my ears. I turned on my heel and full on sprinted back to the gallery._

* * *

"The hell?" I grumbled while sitting up slowly. My blanket glided off of me and I ran my fingers over the silk bedding then looked at what i was wearing. It was a simple red silk nightgown with a low cut neckline and the bottom stopped a few inches above my knees. I slid off the bed easily and took a second to scan the unfamiliar room for my clothes. When I couldn't find them i quietly slipped out of the room. Using 16 years of practice I tip toed down the hallway. I eventually came to a spiral staircase and couldn't help wondering just where I was, the building was huge. It had to belong to some rich bastard, everything from furniture to the paint on the wall screamed expensive. I crept down the stairs and slowly made my way across what looked like a living room. There was a bar, an obnoxiously large flat screen and a white couch situated across from it.

"Hello darling." The accented voice surprised me, though I managed to jump and twirl around without tripping. A demon in an expensive black suit stood there looking more then a little amused. He smirked and the memory of last night hit me.

"You were there...at the gallery. I saw you." My voice wavered slightly as my fingers curled into fists.

"I didn't kill your lover if that's what your thinking." He explained nonchalantly while walking towards the bar. I stayed rooted to my spot as he poured himself a drink.

"I don't drink." I informed after he offered me a glass. I felt an incredibly strong urge to cover myself when his eyes raked over my body shamelessly. "Where are my clothes?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

"Sorry love, couldn't resist." He snapped his fingers and the red nightgown was gone, replaced with the clothes I'd been wearing the night before. I took note of the fact there was no blood. "I never would have intervened last night, but that little trick you did caught my eye." I hugged my chest tightly and averted my gaze.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, ignoring his statement. He took a sip from his glass while walking around the bar and leaning against it.

"I couldn't get into your place so I brought you here." I raised a brow, not quite understanding. "Your apartment is 100% demon proof, congrats." He admitted dryly.

"Still doesn't explain why you took me at all."

"Straight to the point, I'm not much for foreplay either." I glared and he pushed away from the bar, walking towards me. "I figured having someone like you in my pocket could come in handy." He closed the distance between us, leaving only a few inches.

"I'm not doing shit for you." I snapped raising my right hand only for him to grab my wrist and frown.

"You have two choices as far as I'm concerned sweetheart. Either you agree to my terms or my pup tears you apart like that other hound did to your little friend." He didn't need to raise his voice. His demeanor changed so quickly. He was only a few inches taller then me but I felt incredibly small. I shrunk back, looking away from him and hunching my shoulders a bit. The demon grabbed my jaw roughly and tilted my head up to face him. "Your choice."

"Fine!" It came out weaker then I wished but I was more concerned with getting out of here. The demon smirked as I closed my eyes, his grip on my jaw beginning to hurt. I jumped when I felt warm air against my cheek.

"Then lets talk."

* * *

"Bobby! Door!" I yelled, five seconds before the person on the other side knocked. Bobby shot me a look as he walked past to get it. I didn't flinch or even look up when I heard yelling and fighting. I'd been living with Bobby for three months now, the old man showed up at my door after Lettie died. Lettie had arranged for Bobby to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. Before I met Lettie she was a hunter, a person who hunted supernatural beings but she retired and Bobby was the only person she kept in touch with. "Don't break anything!" A loud bang from the kitchen made me frown, didn't they hear me. I huffed quietly and hopped off the couch to make my way into the next room. The first figure i seen was a man much younger then Bobby. I laughed when Bobby splashed the man with holy water.

"I'm not a demon either, you know." He stated after turning his head and spitting the water out.

"Sorry, can't be to careful."

"Who's this?" I looked away from Bobby as the younger guy finally noticed me. Bobby introduced us before asking Dean what happened. Over the next hour Dean explained everything from waking up underground to showing up at our door. While Bobby and Dean talked I left the room then returned with a first aid kit for Deans hands and a black leather bound sketchbook. I flipped through the book silently, one of the last sketches was a grave with a wooden cross, surrounded by fallen trees. "That's it." I looked up at Dean who had stopped talking long enough to notice what I was doing. "You a psychic or something?" He asked, me and Bobby exchanged a look.

"Sure." I answered, ignoring the curious look Dean gave me. I leaned back on the couch and Dean turned back to Bobby asking about a man named Sam. Not thirty minutes later I was watching Bobby and Dean drive off, I'd decided to stay and man the phones while Bobby was gone. I walked into the kitchen heading straight for the fridge and pulling a Monster out. After grabbing my energy drink and a bag of chips I went to my room and spent the next couple hours painting, pacing, answering calls and ended up taking a nap.

_"You have been warned." A bright light blinded me, like I was staring straight at the sun and I reached up to cover my eyes but my arms didn't move. I could hear someone screaming but I couldn't find them. Could hear a woman crying about her eyes. I tried to move again only nothing happened, my body felt like it was made out of lead and submerged in water. More screaming and everything shook._

The weight disappeared and I opened my eyes to a familiar grey ceiling but as I relaxed back into my pillows someone banged on my door.

"You best come on out Elena, we've got work to do." The muffled sound of Bobby's voice was followed by floor boards creaking as he made his way back downstairs.

* * *

"Now we wait?" I asked, Dean and Bobby nodded. The two had returned a few hours ago and told me about Bobby's psychic friend Pamela who tried to figure out who saved Dean, only to lose her eyes. Which explained my dream and my painting though I didn't mention it to either of the men. Now they insisted on summoning whatever creature had pulled Dean out of hell and as I reminded them flatly, burned a woman's eye's out. The inside of the old barn we stood in was covered in every trap and symbol we knew and a lot of different weapons, now we had to wait for the creature. Ten minutes later we were all still sitting and waiting. I was sitting cross legged next to Bobby, my leather sketchbook in my lap when I felt it. At first it was just an odd chill that made goosebumps appear and my hair rise. Then the roof began rattling and every light bulb in the barn exploded, sending sparks down on all of us. By now all three of us were standing side to side, shot guns in our hands and aimed at the door that burst open. A man in a trench coat walked through them, towards us seemingly unaffected by the symbols and traps. Dean opened fire on the creature, Bobby and me following suit and emptying our guns though it didn't stop him. All three of us dropped our guns since they were useless.

"Who are you?" Dean asked as the creature stopped in front of him.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," He stated, I cocked an eyebrow but remained silent.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Dean moved forward, swinging a blade down into the creatures chest. It simply looked down at the blade protruding from it's chest and pulled it out, letting the knife fall to the ground. I reached out to grab Bobby but he was already swinging a crowbar at it's head, the creature caught the weapon without looking and yanked it from Bobby's hand. He proceeded to press two fingers to Bobby's forehead and I gasped softly as my friend collapsed. My eye's widened in fear when he turned his sights on me, I backed up against the table skimming my head for any ways out of this. One idea popped into my head, a long shot and i was doubtful it would even work. The creature was only a foot away, his arm lifting from his side. I raised my right hand and he froze, tilting his head curiously. A soft glow came from my palm which strengthened within seconds. I lunged forward, reaching for his face but he grabbed my wrist and looked at my hand obviously surprised. I swallowed nervously and he frowned before doing the same thing he did to Bobby, to me. My knee's gave way and everything went dark as I fell.


End file.
